


In a Serpent's Bind

by 9AngelFairyFox9



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cupcest - Freeform, mugnaga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9





	In a Serpent's Bind

Cuphead was an archaeologist on an exposition in a jungle. He had a compass in his hand and a backpack (packed with the essentials he needed to survive in the jungle) over his shoulder. Leaving base camp, he passed a sign warning about a toon-eating monster. Cuphead looked all around the wild land and was in complete awe. The sunlight peeking through the crowded trees, the birds singing their wild theme, the river roaring under his feet as he crossed a tree trunk bridge. He really enjoyed being in the middle of it all. But what he didn't know, there was something watching him.

Stalking his every move.

Later on, Cuphead found the ruins he was looking for! “Oh, hell yeah! I found it, the hidden temple of Giza.” However, the sun began to set and he felt a growl from his stomach, telling him to head back and eat something. “This'll have to wait until I have the guys with me.” He put a hand over his stomach. “And some food in my belly.” Cuphead pulled out a switchblade and started scratching “X”s on each tree he passed.

The red cup heard rustling around him and twigs snapping. He tensed up and held up his knife to the direction of the noises. He gulped and with a convincing enough voice. “Who’s there?! I know you’re stalking me! I’m not scared of you! Come out and show yourself!”

A blue man with a mug for a head appears from the bushes. He had no shirt on and had yellow eyes and slits for pupils. Cuphead assumed that this fellow cup was lost, but he didn’t let his guard down. “Where you the one who was following me?” The mug nodded yes. “Why are you stalking me?”

When the blue mug spoke, it sent a chill down Cuphead’s spine. “I prefer, observing my prey.” Sneakily, a blue tail tip wrapped around Cphead’s ankle. The mug stood up to reveal that his lower body ended in a snake tail. Cuphead tried to back up, but the coil around his foot made him fall on his butt. He dropped his knife as he fell, and went to look for it. But his way was blocked by the coils.

“Going somewhere, prey?” The mug naga asked. Cuphead still tried to escape the frightening beast, but the coils was too quick for him to even think and act. “Don’t bother escaping, it won’t do you any good.” Cuphead’s whole body was wrapped by the thick blue coils, tightly restricting the red cup’s movements. The coils started getting more painful, and it was getting harder for him to breath. It dawned on him that the blue naga was crushing him to death. “The more you struggle, the tighter it gets.” The blue mug snack warned. Cuphead panicked and cried out of desperation and fear.

“Please, just let me go… I’m begging you!” Cuphead pleaded. “I promise to leave you alone.”

“Calm down, prey. Everything is alright.” The naga looked directly in Cuphead’s eyes. “Just sleep…” He snapped his fingers and Cuphead lost all consciousness.  The blue half serpent drags his knocked out victim to his home in a cave deep in the jungle.

The half serpent set Cuphead on a nest of large leaves and tangled vines. The cave was a large pit that only the mug snake can climb out. No rocks stable enough to grab on to, and a too smooth and steep surface for footing. The floor of the cave is also littered with skulls and bones of his unlucky victims. “Now, what should I do with you?” he thought aloud. He inspected his prey. “I just had a big meal, so I can’t eat you. And I can’t kill you either, that would be a waste of some perfectly good meat.” A sinister grin spread across his face. “I’ll keep you here as a pet.” He said aloud. “A perfect idea.”

He wrapped himself around the sleeping cup. Careful not to disturb him. The mug naga laid down next to his coils. “Good night, my pet.” His eyes slowly shut and fell asleep.

* * *

 

The next morning, Cuphead slowly stirred awake. He rubbed his eyes, his blurry vision clearing up. He had forgotten what happened until he saw the half snake next to him. He gasped in shock, nearly screaming. He stopped himself and stared at the beast in shock. Cuphead remembered encountering this creature and being trapped in his coils. He was surprised that he wasn’t inside this thing’s belly, thinking about that makes him feel a little sick. Slowly, and carefully, he climbed out of the coils and slowly backed away. When he turned to see the environment he was in, he almost fainted. Cuphead stared in horror at all the bones and skulls, panicking that  **_his_ ** head and bones could be among them.

The blue naga woke up, but he stayed put and watched his new frightened pet wander around in the cave. Cuphead sees daylight peeking out of the cave’s mouth. He runs to the steep wall and tries to climb it. Failing to get good footing or a grip to escape the pit. The serpent silently slithered behind Cuphead struggling to leave the cave. The tip of his tail stroked the red cup’s chin. Cuphead quickly turned around and stared in fright at the blue snake. The red cup panics and runs to a corner, his back pressed against the wall. The naga slithered up and cornered the poor, frightened cup. The poor thing’s eyes are wide with fear.

“P… Please… Don’t hurt me....” Cuphead stammered, his hands clasped together and legs shaking.

“If I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn’t be here, now would you? And if I hadn’t eaten before I found you,  **_you_ ** would have been my dinner.” The blue half serpent pat his stomach. “Speaking of having meals, you must be hungry.”

Cuphead’s stomach growled loudly. The red cup looks away sheepishly. “I thought so.” The creature chuckled. “I’ll be back with some breakfast. Make yourself comfortable, you’re going to be here for a very long time.” The tip of his tail slid around Cuphead’s neck. “But, if you try to escape, or disobey me in any way… I will  **_kill_ ** you and eat you!” The tail sneaked around Cuphead’s neck, threatening to choke him. “Do you understand me, pet?”

Cuphead quickly nodded yes. “I-I… I’ll be obedient. I swear.”

The naga mug smiled. “Good boy.” He released the red cup’s throat and climbed the steep slope. “Remember my warning and do not try to leave my den! Or else I’ll add your skull to my collection… Goodbye for now!” He slithered out of the cave, out of sight.

The feeling of being trapped and alone finally sunk in and he felt like crying his eyes out. No chance of escape. A caged animal. Cuphead sat down in a corner, curled up, and sobbed in defeat.


End file.
